Identity Theft
Identity Theft is the 7th Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired September 12 2011. Characters Freelancer *Ohio *Alabama *Alaska UNSC *Oklahoma *California *Virginia *Louisiana *New Jersey Plot The sounds of battle are heard. Similar to Washington in Revelation 19 Alaska opens and closes his eyes. His vision is restored. The scene goes then to Ohio going hand to hand against Oklahoma. Ohio throws a punch which is easily blocked by Oklahoma. Oklahoma begins to punch Ohio repeatedly in the face. The scene goes to Ohio's point of view and blood begins to cover his visor. "You real fucking lucky Oklahoma..." Ohio begins. "Hows that?" Oklahoma asks. Hes now picked Ohio up by the neck with one hand and is punching him in the stomach. "Because. This isn't sniping." Ohio says. All of a sudden the view goes to the scope of a sniper rifle preparing to fire on Ohio. The shot is fired. Ohio hears the shot and kick flips off of Oklahoma's chest sending the ex-Freelancer into the bullet. "OKLAHOMA! NO!" California screams. Dropping her sniper rifle. It proceeds to fall down off of the balcony. "Bout time." Ohio says. He runs over to it and picks it up. "Now to find a good spot..." he says. Meanwhile Louisiana is watching his brother now injured fight the soldiers. He does nothing to stop his brother or his teammates. "Louis WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU NEED TO HELP! OKLAHOMA'S DOWN!" Jersey shouts. "Look... you know I can't kill my brother." Louis says. "Please spare me Louis. Look. Your my brother to! My brother in arms. And if you don't do your job I'm willing to shoot you!" "Thanks bro." Louis says sarcastically. He then goes out to go stop his brother. He however is stopped by Ohio. "Going somewhere Louis?" Ohio asks. "Ah... Ohio. You've caused me allot of grief over the years. I'm glad I finally get to take you out of this world and into whatever hell you have waiting for you." "I know your going out there for John." "We also both know that you won't let me do that without a fight." "How the hell did you know?" Ohio sarcastically asks. He raises his Sniper Rifle. He begins to fire at Louis without targeting. Louis dodges all the shots. "Hey Jersey you asshole. I'm doing my part I think its time you helped me!" The scene goes up to Jersey's balcony. His sniper rifle is still perched up there however hes nowhere to be seen. The camera pans down and we see his corpse on the floor a knife sticking in his neck. The camera pans up again showing California's body at the other end of the room strung over the edge like a bloodied banner. "Dammit. Guess its just me and you Virginia." he says. The camera looks over his shoulder showing her fighting Alaska. It begins to show their fight. Alaska is grasping his side. Blood is flowing out from his helmet. "God dammit. I'd be kicking your ass if it weren't for that grenade." he says. "A grenade I threw mind you." She retorts. They begin fighting again. Virginia kicks Alaska in the groin. He bends down cupping his crotch plate. She uses this opportunity to grab his head and slam it down on her knee. "Holy fuck you bitch!" Alaska yells. She kicks him in the side where he was grasping. She raises her pistol ready to kill him. "Out of ammo." Damn. Your lucky. I used it on those what 300 soldiers you had." She motions to the bodies strewn around. "Don't forget they annihilated your troops." Alaska said. "And yet we still got away with the Director." She says. "Louis toss me your pistol." she yells to Louis who is still in combat with Ohio. Neither one is doing much good against the other. He quickly grabs for his pistol. Ohio kicks the pistol trying to knock it from Louisiana's hand. However he fails to do so and Louis throws the pistol. They continue to fight. Virginia raises Louisiana's pistol. "Guess that this is the end. Funny to. You were the only reason I was going to change my state name to." she says. She pulls the trigger. "What the hell?! Not out of ammo. Dammit Ohio you jammed it!" she yells. All of a sudden a knife comes out from behind her. "STOP!" The Chairman yells. "Armor lock activated." a synthetic voice says. The Agents go into armor lock. Louisiana and Ohio fighting, Alabama about to stab Virginia in the neck, and Virgina about to fire on Alaska. "Why did you attack a war hero?" The Chairman says ending the episode.